


Nothing quite like an old fashioned gang bang.

by Dogslug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogslug/pseuds/Dogslug
Summary: So I got Aewin for this year's Drone Season (I LOVE YOUR WRITING!) and while all of the prompts were great, this one spoke to me most. Roxy has a breeding kink so her partner Sollux orchestrates a gang bang with humans so she can get knocked up, and bonus points for not knowing who the daddy is. Dirk's back there willing to participate, if indirectly.





	Nothing quite like an old fashioned gang bang.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/gifts).




End file.
